Denial
by lover1492
Summary: Someone has forgotten something rather important. How far will he go to cover up what he says was a mistake, but might just be fate. A story about living and experience
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. It's been some years since I've written. I'm a little rusty. This story will be both yaoi and hetero. I got the idea from a story I read a while back and after reading the story Ugliest by Frosty Squid I found a renewed writing engine.

The story is set rated M for future smut.

Denial

_How did it come to this?_

_Where is he?_

His vision was blurry as he tried to lift his head and hands, the glass cutting through his hands.

_Where is he?_

Footsteps approached him with boots who made the sound of the glass crunching sound like it was right next to his ear.

_I have…to…_

***1 year ago***

The bell rang signaling the end of a lecture that felt like it would never end. Grimmjow yawned, having woken up when the bell rung looking around and picking up his things to put in his bag. Lectures dragged. Why couldn't he just have all lab classes? Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was no book worm that was for sure. His grades were just well enough to keep him on the dean's list by a measly 2 points. Yet another thing he and his father didn't have in common.

He turned his head and was greeted with the sight of a lovely rack in his face, looking up with his signature grin at his girlfriend of 3 months, Inoue Orihime. He was actually quite surprised at how long they had lasted seeing how he was never known for the settling type. It was probably her spread legs and bubbly personality, because otherwise, he probably would have chucked her long ago. He would never have expected that one of the most innocent looking sexy women he had ever seen would turn out to be such a sexual deviant. And she wanted him often. It helped that he was built like the football player he was, and fit as martial artist. He was had stamina for days and could go for hours sometimes.

His smile was returned along with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Grimmjow-kun." She had insisted on keeping the –kun even after being told several times to drop it. The only time she would was during sex. Well, to be honest she could barely say anything during sex. Then again if you're doing it right, who can? But, back to present times.

"Hey, what's up Hime? How was class? He asked turning back towards his stuff to finish shoving the rest of is crap in his bag, tuning her out as she began her longwinded response. As he was standing up to swing his bag over his shoulder, his eyes were pulled to orange before connecting with a pair of brown orbs that seem to hold all of his secrets. He knew those orbs and who they belonged to.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Just the name gave Grimmjow shivers sometimes. It probably had something to do with that smirk; the smirk that no one but him ever seemed to notice.

I had begun noticing it after a party back a few months ago when I had been completely wasted. The last thing I remember is taking a shot of some mixed blue concoction from Nnoitra. When I came to, I was naked in one of the many beds of my friend Ichimaru Gin house. Gin was rich and an awarded genius. They were only 2 years apart, and yet he had already graduated with his master at the very college Grimmjow now attended, Hakudo College of Excellence. It was a school for especially gifted talents. Grimmjow happened to have a photographic memory, and scored second on the national exam for his year. Had he paid more attention to his books, he probably would have had a perfect score, instead of missing it by a mere one point to Kurosaki Ichigo

Kurosaki Ichigo was a bit of a genius in his own rite. Though mostly quiet, when speaking he was very eloquent and didn't say more than was necessary. From what I had observed, he had all of the strengths that I had: photographic memory, strong analytical skills, athletic, and was good with his hands. He also had strengths that were better than mine. He was artistic, incredibly enough to have a few works featured in magazine articles, and he was always reading different books with variable subject matters. I guess he just liked variety.

I had also spotted him a couple of times outside of the dorms and a grassland exercising and practicing yoga and tai chi. It was then that I got to see how flexible he was. I didn't know that guys could bend like that. I mean he wasn't skinny. I think he'd be considered lean. It didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on him. When I saw him he was shirtless with loose-fitting white shorts. His abs looked hard and his body looked to be quite toned as if he spent all of his time in a jungle or something.

We had never exchanged many words, but since the day we met he always seemed to be smirking at me. When I turned to him strangely he was always able to lock eye contact with mine. It was weird. It almost felt like I could fall into his eyes and never come back.

We had been introduced freshman year by a mutual friend, Kuchiki Rukia, who had attended the same high school as Ichigo for two years while taking care of her grandmother. Her grandmother frequented Ichigo's father's clinic back in Karakura, before dying of old age. She had transferred her senior year at the same time as I who had just come from Seoul after spending some time there as a foreign exchange student.

Did I mention that I know five languages? Japanese, Korean, German, English and Spanish were all learned due to my father's rather mobile career. At the moment my father owns a chain of international hotels all across the world. It wasn't that way at first.

My father was a Brigadier General within the United States Marines, and had been in Japan where he met my mother, a Japanese-English Interpreter for the prime minister. They had fallen in lust, and gotten married. A month later she was pregnant with me. However my father had just been put in charge of the base in Germany. And thus, my mother quit and moved with my father to Germany to where I was born. We lived there for 4 years until my father voluntarily retired to start his own business in tourism; rejecting a possible promotion. When I was a teenager, I asked him why one day, and he said he just wanted something new. We had moved back to Japan then with my father soon after and my father had soon enough opened up a hotel that had once been rather popular, but due to financial manipulations had been seized by the bank and my father had lucked out. One year later The Sexta hotel was born. After 3 years, business was booming and they had even bought another hotel. My father being the overachiever he was wanted to expand even more and decided to take a risk and set up in America which proved much harder than he had originally thought. It had taken him five years to get things in the US in order. In that span of time my father had fallen in love with an American named Michelle and had requested a divorce. My mother was more than willing. They had settled outside of court, and my mother had taken to working with my father on expanding the business. She had fallen in love with German investor and by my 16th birthday had married him, and had given birth to a baby girl named Tatiana.

I had lived in one of my father's hotels after that before going to Korea. I had become obsessed with this variety show called Running Man that had just begun airing so after random selection I picked Korea. It was kind of hard adjusting, but after I got used to the language it got better. I didn't get to see a taping, but hopefully I will in the future.

I came to Hakudo to get prepared to take over a portion of my father' business when he retires. At first I wasn't interested, until I met this lady named Shihouin Yoruichi. Yoruichi-san was the most lovable women you could ever meet. She loved life, and a lot made sure that everyone always felt important. She was a major shareholder in my dad's business, and had known my dad since his Marine days. Having had an acquaintance that did dealings with the Prime Minister she had met my mom when her father was working for the Prime Minister as an advisor. She had gotten lost and had ran into my mother. From then on she would meet my mother every week until my mother left.

We had met when I was 16 going on 17 at the end of the month. She had been 27 and had been coming to visit my mother. That day I had been upset about the news of my mother's marriage and had run into her when I ran off of the elevator. She had grabbed me and I guess something on my face told her that something was wrong, because she grabbed me and we left. She never introduced herself to me, but before I knew it we were out having a good time. We rode in a limo to an art center, where we saw a few paintings. It was then she confessed that she had once tried to run away from home, and had managed to stay away for a month before her family found her in Spain. She had spent that time touring in different places in Europe. In a month she had seen more than some people see in an entire lifetime. It was then I realized what I wanted to do with my life.

After eating at a local restaurant, we came to a hotel a bit of a ways away and talked for hours about our lives, surprisingly never at any time disclosing our names. We had enjoyed each other's company, and shared great laughter at our stories. At some point we had locked eyes and

That night, at sixteen, I became a man. She did things with me I had never even seen in the pornos I had a guard purchase for me. She taught me moves that I still use until this day. The next morning she took me out to breakfast before taking me up to my home, knocking on my door. When my mother opened it with shocked eyes she proceeded to throw me into my house. Telling me to live my life and let my parents live theirs. After she left I sat on the floor laughing. It was then that I realized how outrageous this situation and that woman really were. Yeah, I figured I'd give it a shot. And boy did I.

I had never had problems with understanding anything; I just hated having to apply myself. So during my junior year I shocked the pants off of my instructor and was immediately recommended for advanced classes. I told them I'd rather study abroad. Everything else is history. I chose to come back to Japan, because I was a bit homesick. So far it's been great. My classes in tourism are going well. I'm still on the dean's list despite how lazy I've become in my final year. Yes, I most definitely have a bad case of senioritis. Turning 21 this past summer just made things worse; not that I've ever let my age stop me from turning up. Life's supposed to be fun with loads of experiences.

I'd soon find out that there are some experiences that had been long forgotten, and that some experiences come with consequences.

* * *

So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_Short gasps echoed in the dark room and in my ear as my hips thrust forward at a gradually increasing pace. My lips kiss a trail up the nape of my partner's neck and my hips bounced off of a pert ass. As my hips continued to move, I was slowly starting to feel their walls close around my member. I had never banged someone so tight. I sat up on my knees, grabbing my partner's hips and slamming into them with force. Screams and the sound of nails scratching along the headboard met my ears. The walls closed tight around me and I came as they quivered, spilling all of my essence…_

White clouded my vision as light pierced through my eyelids, effectively waking me. I stretched, the jostling of the sheets against my bare legs smearing something across my leg which I could only assume was due to my very vivid dream. I have to say, though, it sure as hell felt real.

Maybe it was from my many drunken and sober sexcapades.

I got up balling my sheets up into a bundle and putting them in the hamper so that I'd remember to wash them before hopping in the shower.

As the hot water cascaded over my body, relaxing my muscles my mind ventured to the day before yesterday. I had been standing there talking to Orihime when an erotic shiver ran up my spine. My head whipped from side to side, smile forced, looking for the source of that feelings. Behind me I caught a glimpse of orange.

Unconsciously, our eyes locked. One corner of red lips tipped up. I shivered again, turning toward the cause. I really don't understand where this feeling is coming from. I looked back at everyone, excusing myself before meeting him halfway.

Our eyes locked again, and my mind flashed to the dream of this morning hearing breathy gasps in my ear out of nowhere.

I shook my head and turned to greet Ichigo. We had found out earlier that we'd be working on a project for a business communications class together. It was a supposedly simple project that would take them about two weeks, but wasn't due for about a month. We had both agreed to get it done early so that we could just relax until the end of the month.

My eyes dropped down to his lips automatically as he began speaking. Those soft, full lips moved and for some reason I didn't hear a word, but I felt my head nod, and the tail end of him saying "ok I'll see you at the study room in the dorms, at 6:00. He flashed a quick smile before walking by eyeing my girlfriend as he passed. I watched as a shudder passed through her, and if I was honest, it passed through me too.

Later that day

I walked out of my room, making sure to grab my room key card. As I walked down the carpeted hallway towards the elevator, a droplet of water slid down and into my eyes. I had just gotten home from an intense workout session with one of my budsand was in dire need of good old soap and water by the end. I sent a small thanks that today wasn't leg day as I rode the elevator to the third floor wearing only blue basketball shorts, a wife beater and some Nike Athletic flip flops. I got off on the floor which was quiet and walked down the hall toward the student lounge area which doesn't often get used at this time of the evening. As I crept closer to the doors of the lounge I noticed that it was a bit dark on one side of the room. As I opened the door, figuring that I had gotten there first, I heard soft moans that sounded vaguely familiar, but were accompanied by a wet noise.

I snorted when I realized that someone was getting head on the dark side of the room hidden off by a small wall where the couches were. I could vaguely make out two silouettes, one obviously male one leaning against the wall. And what looked to be possibly a girl on her knees obviously too into what she was doing to notice that someone else had entered the room.

The sounds sped up and I heard a long groan before I heard what I finally realized was my partners voice, break out into the almost silent room. "Ah ah swallow it. Swallow it all." I heard a gulp before the girl rolled back onto her but panting. I was trying to get a good look at her to record her down in my memory, but I couldn't really see any features because of the darkness in the room. She was also wearing a hoodie that covered her hair. I made a most likely correct assumption that whoever this was, was probably in a relationship and did not want the other party to find out, because when she realized that they weren't alone she ran out of the side door located next to her. My eyes followed her voluptuous form out the door. It looked vaguely familiar, but my attention was caught by the sound of footsteps approaching.

My eyes snapped back to Ichigo in time to see him zip his jeans closed with a smirk on his face.

"Yo. Sorry had to take care of business before we started." He said, as he walked towards the wall closest to me, and flipped the switch. Light enveloped the room as he walked towards me."

I chuckled at that. "Did you have to wait for until now to take care of business? Shit, I could have done without the visual."

He looked me in the eye then his chuckle dying off a bit, leaving an almost sarcastic look on his face. "You sure about that?"

The way he said it sent a chill up my spine, and I found myself getting lost in his gaze for a moment, before I broke it and looked away muttering a "y-yeah. Let's get into this."

I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I heard him mutter. "I'd rather you get into me." I shrugged it off and laid my laptop down on the table, pulling out the guidelines and a notebook.

Five hours later

We had gotten off to a good start, but had stalled at a part of the plan that we couldn't find information on, so we had decided to wait until after we ate. The project had turned out to be easier than we had thought, and we had gotten a good 20% of it done when we had stopped for late pizza. People had come in and out of the room now and again, but most had left for some reason when they saw that Ichigo was there. It made things run more smoothly for some reason though. Our concept and target market was written and we were working on the longest part of it, the advertisement section. This is the part that merged in with Advertising students. It was a major part of their final project. I had learned that the dean of Business was best friends with the Dean of Arts and had come up with the plan for this project on combining senior level Business Communications with senior level Advertising. It's a great project, but the original drawback was that we'd have to work with an Advertising student on their time schedule. Ichigo took care of that by picking a friend of his named Hisagi Shuuhei. As it turns out, Hisagi has been at the top of his class, and even had his Internship in America with Coca Cola. It had been known throughout the school that he's been called by several companies for his work during the Super Bowl madness.

We were all set for getting things done early.

Right now we were laying on the couch in the lounge area, an empty pizza box resting on the table in front of us as we watched Transformers. Before I knew it, my eyes were slowly closing and before I knew it I was out.

I was dreaming a nice dream of me lying on a large platform, surrounded by sand, looking up at the sky. It was really relaxing, but I slowly started to feel warm, and before I knew it, I was slowly pulled out of my dream into a half wake state. As I was coming to, I slowly came to the realization that I was aroused. I wasn't awake enough to be embarrassed, but I was getting there before something shocking hit my brain like a ton of bricks.

That shock was washed away by sheer pressure as warmth surrounded my arousal. "Oh fuck!" It popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Why you ask? Well it may have something to do with the fact that the person currently enveloping my dick had not only deep throated me, which was a feat in itself, but I also had the opportunity to watch as soft lips pressed against my groin. That had never, and I do mean never, happened to me before. I don't mean to brag, but when you're sporting 9 ¾ inches of rod with a nice thick girth, chances are that will almost never happened.

I was so caught up in the pleasure, that I missed the most important part of the strangeness of the situation and before I realized it, my seed was pumping down the tight throat that was coaxing it out as they swallowed around me. I laid there motionlessly, head tilted back and eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

When my breathing was back under control I looked next to me at the face of the offender who had given me the single best orgasm with their mouth and shock slapped me when I realized that the offender was none other than my partner, Kurosaki Ichigo. A FUCKING GUY!

* * *

Well that's all I have for you now. Ciao. Review please 3


End file.
